


Caught in the Act

by BrazenLittleThing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I can totally see Jumin doing this, Jaehee POV, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazenLittleThing/pseuds/BrazenLittleThing
Summary: Jaehee have had a nagging suspicion for awhile why the paparazzi always manage to find MC and Mr. Han.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on one of my USBs. I remember writing this last year while I was procrastinating for a report. lololol.

Jaehee heaved a sigh as she read the latest news about her boss online. Mr. Han and MC's photos were splattered all over the internet as yet another 'secret' vacation of theirs was by chance, 'spotted' by one of the major celebrity magazines. There wasn't much to say about the content of the article, it was the usual description that the newlywed were very much inlove and living the luxurious lifestyle of the rich and famous.

It shouldn't bother her so much. It was doing more good than bad for the C&R International.The old rumors about her boss'...preference has died down. The speculation that his marriage to MC was simply a 'cover' was losing its credibility since Mr. Han seems to be glued to the hip with MC at every single one of the photographs.

The gold digger angle has also lost its appeal, MC has proven herself to be kind and down-to-earth to every person she had interactions with, whether they were from Jumin's circle, mere employees like her, or even the wait staff. It also helped that whenever someone started those kind of rumors online, for some reason they would be met by a mysterious virus erasing their social media accounts. Some even had scandals of their own surfacing, mere hours after they posted the rumor, but it only happens when their piece was particularly...unsavory.

Still, she feels like ensuring that her boss' personal matters remain private is part of her job. And that this 'leak' to the paparazzi was somehow a reflection of her failure to do her work properly. And quite frankly, it was driving her mad, _where was this leak coming from?_

Mr. Han had refused to change drivers, guards and maids despite her suggestions, telling her that the leak wasn't coming from them. And that he particularly didn't mind since they had nothing to hide. He didn't seem to dislike the media as much as before.

As always, whenever she was feeling particularly stressed, she opened the RFA chatroom, maybe Zen would be online or he may have posted a selfie that she missed to save.

In the chatroom, she found Seven, Yoosung and MC happily chatting to each other.

* * *

  _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

 **Jaehee Kang:** MC, you're here. How is your trip?

 **MC:** It's fun! Thank you for asking ^^

MC seemed fine so she was glad for that. She was afraid that the press had ruined their vacation.

 **Yoosung ★:** I saw the pictures. It's so pretty there!!

 **Yoosung ★:** So jelly!!

 **707:** MC is livin dah life!! $_$

 **707:** lololol

 **Jaehee Kang:** MC, where is Mr. Han?

 **707:** Mista Trust Fund kid is sleeping. Didn't you read?

Her fingers faltered. She merely skimmed their past chats so she didn't really read it. It seemed that Yoosung had asked the same question before.

 **MC:** He's beside me ^^

 **Yoosung ★:** __

**707:** __

**Jaehee Kang:** I'm so sorry that the information about your vacation has been leaked again.

 **MC:** It's okay.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Really, this is the third time. I apologize.

 **MC:** Hahah.. It's a bit tiring but. I'm getting used to it.;;

MC, bless her kind heart. The press had been hounding them ever since their honeymoon, she wasn't surprised that she got used to it.

 **Yoosung ★:** But yeah, this is the third time.

 **Yoosung ★:**  How

 **Yoosung ★:**  can

 **Yoosung ★:**  this

 **Yoosung ★:**  keep

 **Yoosung ★:**  happening?

 **Yoosung ★:**  Seven, do you know?

 **707:** *playing innocent emoji*

 **Yoosung ★:**  There is no emoji like that!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Seven, do you know?

 **MC:** Seven, do you know?

 **MC:** I just wanted to copy them. lololol

 **707:**  lololol.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, answer the question.

 **707:** eMERGENCY! mY BOSS IS SUDDENLY CALLING ME!

 **707:** sORRY.

 **707:** Gotta go

_707 has left the chatroom_

**Yoosung ★:**  he left

 **Yoosung ★:**  You don't think Seven was the one leaking the info right?

 **MC:** I don't think so.

 **Yoosung ★:**  So suspicious.

 **Yoosung ★:**  Maybe he knows who is though??

MC and Yoosung continued to banter back and forth, but Jaehee already had a suspicion forming in her mind.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm afraid I'll have to go as well.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

* * *

 She bid the two goodbye leaving the chatroom. However, she didn't exit the RFA app but opened the texting function instead. She hurriedly sent the hacker a message.

"Luciel. Tell me what you know."

She waited impatiently for the redhead's reply. If she didn't get one in the next minute, she would call him...again and again until she got her answer.

"My lips are sealed."

She sighed. Seven was used to handling confidential information but if what she thought was true, (and sadly, she is almost a hundred percent sure it is) he wouldn't be holding on to that confidentiality for long.

"Luciel, you are compromising MC and Mr. Han's safety by continuing to leak their location to tabloids."

She texted, switching tactics.

"Whaattt??? It's not meeeee!!!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell MC to be careful of you from now on."

"I told you it's not me. So unfair."

"You leave me no choice."

She went back to chatroom. MC and Yoosung were still at it. Zen seems to have joined them as well.

* * *

  _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hello Zen.

 **ZEN:** Hello Jaehee

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707:** Don't listen to Jaeheee!!!

 **ZEN:**

**ZEN:**  What're you suddenly saying dude?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** What seems to be the matter Seven?

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh and MC, about who's leaking your information, I'm afraid I bear some bad news.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It's someone very close to you.

 **MC:** No way...

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes.

 **Yoosung ★:**  Who is it?

 **707:** It's not meeee!!

 **ZEN:** No one is saying it's you or...

 **Yoosung ★:**  No way...

**MC:** I thought you were on the side of justice.

 **MC:** I trusted you.

 **MC:** *feeling hurt emoji*

 **Yoosung ★:**  *feeling hurt emoji*

 **707:** There's no such emoji!!!

 **707:** I told you

 **707:** It's not me.

 **707:** I just accidentally found out about it.

 **ZEN:**  dudee...

 **707:** ARRFGGHHHH!!

 **707:** Sorryy myy bbaaabbiieess!!

 **707:** Say goodbye to premium gas!!!

 **707:** It's

 **707:** not

 **707:** my fault

 **707:** the one leaking ur info

 **707:** is

 **707:** no other than the man, JUMIN HAN himself

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

**707:** WAAAAAAHHHH

_707 has left the chatroom_

**Jumin Han:** MC you were here.

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han

**Jaehee Kang:**   Would you care to explain about what Seven said?

 **Jumin Han:**   Hmm? What do you mean Assistant Kang?

 **Jumin Han:**   Oh.

 **Jumin Han:**   MC, I can explain.

_MC has left the chatroom._

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

**Yoosung ★:**   So it was Jumin.

 **ZEN:**   Dude.

 **ZEN:**   Even if

 **ZEN:**  MC doesn't like taking selfies

 **ZEN:**  and you suck at taking photos

 **ZEN:**   doesn't mean that u should leak ur info at the paparazzi so they can take your photos for you.

 **Yoosung ★:**  Yeah.. I mean, Oh!!

 **Yoosung ★:**  My guild is calling me!! I have to go.

_Yoosung **★** has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:**

**ZEN:**   Geez...well, I have to leave too anyway. I have a meeting with my director.

[insert Zen selfie.]

 **ZEN:**   Goodluck with work Jaehee.

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

Jaehee smiled, feeling better now that she's solved the mystery. It was certainly relieving to know that the leak wasn't because of her own incompetence (plus she felt a little bit of pleasure teasing Seven.)

She clicked Zen's selfie, downloading it to her phone.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._


End file.
